


Magic Works Where Blackmail Won't

by ang3lba3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Charlie Ships It, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, actually she mostly wants the eye fucking and pining to stop, truth spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3





	Magic Works Where Blackmail Won't

“This’ll be easy. You know, like life is easy.” Dean muttered to himself, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. “Just like riding a bike that’s, you know, on fire and you  _also_ happen to be on fire and like everything else is on fire and you’re in hell.

“Yeah. Easy.” He swallowed convulsively before raising a hand to knock on the door.  _Please don’t answer, please don’t ans-_

“Dean?” Cas said, voice rough with sleep, eyes bleary and not entirely focused.

Of course. Cas always answered.

“I’m, I, that is. Uh.”

Cas just sighed, pulling the door open completely. Oh  _God,_ how was he supposed to do this when Cas was in his underwear?

“Come in.” Cas waited until Dean was inside before flopping face first into his matress, mumbling something into it. Dean assumed that it was a death threat, a plea for caffeine, or a demand to know why he was here. Probably all three.

“I’m in l-” his voice caught on the word. No way could he say that. He didn’t say that shit to Sammy for crying out loud. Screw it, Charlie could just use that blackmail. Everyone getting pictures of him crying and yelling at the screen in Tardis boxers while watching Serenity wouldn’t be that bad, right? Right?

Cas turned his head, squinting up at Dean. “What?”

“I am.” he could do this, he could  _do_ this. But instead when he opened his mouth a thousand other things came out, little things that were really just not important but all he could think of and fuck why was he  _saying them?_ “Sometimes when I’m doing my laundry I’ll find some of your clothes mixed in with my stuff, and I’ll be smiling like an idiot and Sam will come in so I’ll throw dirty underwear at his face before he can say anything. I’ll be in the middle of class and then my brain gets stuck on what you look like in the mornings, hair sticking up in a million directions and pissed that the world needs you awake.”  
  
“Dean, what are you-” Cas said, propping himself up on his elbows, and the way his face scrunched up when he was confused  _wasn’t_ adorable, it  _wasn’t._

“The face you make when you’re confused is adorable and sometimes when we fall asleep in the middle of a movie marathon I’ll wake up and then just pretend I didn’t and go back to sleep. I once almost got crushed under a car because I was thinking about the time you were dead tired and just threw yourself on top of me because you refused to sleep on the couch and I was taking up all the room on the bed.” Shit fuck motherfucking _shit_ what the hellwas even _happening_. “I haven’t slept with anyone in 3 months and Sam’s starting to get worried about me.”

Cas sat up all the way, rubbing his eyes so he could see clearly. “Dean-”

“I worry about you finding someone all the time, worry about you realizing that I’m a shitty person and leaving me.” Dean took a deep breath, trying to stop the words that wanted to come out next, that  _needed_ to come out next and it worked because he couldn't stop talking but he could change what he said. “Charlie says she’s getting sick of us having eye sex. I’m fairly certain she did something to me so that I would tell the truth because she’s in that practical applications of magic class and she’s a little shit.”

 _“Dean.”_ Cas said, and he was standing up now.

“Which is like super illegal and I’ve wanted to kiss you since the second I first saw you and-”

Then Cas was up in his face, and Dean couldn’t talk at all with Cas’ mouth blocking the flow of confessions.

That was fine. His lips had much better things to do now anyways.


End file.
